


Dreams and Nightmares

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: Inspired by a rp generator "Roy frequently has dreams or nightmares about Kaldur" 
Roy reflects on the relationship between his subconscious and Kaldur.





	

inspired by [RP Generator ](http://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario) “roy frequently has dreams or nightmares about kaldur.”

 

One of the few things that never changed over the years since Roy met Kaldur was the dreams.  Regardless of where the night was spent -  his rather opulent bedroom at Oliver’s, his flat, a spartan safehouse- Kaldur frequently filled his mind.  There was no consistent theme.  Some nights Roy woke in a panicked sweat with lingering images of Kaldur’s broken body from nightmares.  Others made his bed in reality feel empty and cold.  

When Roy left on his own quest to find the Real Roy it felt like he carried Kaldur with him in his dreams.  Sometimes they were mundane things like a meal together, sometimes they were memories of missions or days on the beach together or Kaldur laughing beside Roy on his couch, sometimes they were things Roy had wished he could have done with Kaldur.  

Before Kaldur betrayed the team the dreams were a comfort.  Roy clung to the hope the fading impressions offered.  Maybe after he found him the Real Roy wouldn’t want Kaldur and Roy could slip back into that life.  He could make up to Kaldur the time they had lost; Kaldur always seemed to forgive Roy, even for things Roy wouldn’t forgive himself for.  

After the betrayal the dreams changed little.  Roy woke in the mornings with a never truly gone ache in his chest for what could have been.  What he had lost.  What perhaps he could have prevented.  It felt like his subconscious was mocking him.  However, the nightmares changed.  Now they had Kaldur fighting his team mates, even fighting Roy.  The worst were the ones where the Team took down Kaldur.  Roy woke from those sick with guilt because he didn’t know who he would side with if it came down to it.  If he had to choose between justice and what he knew was right or watching Kaldur die he couldn’t make the call.  

When the truth was finally out, and Roy had Kaldur alive and on their side and back with him the dreams and nightmares weren’t so bad.  Fear looses its edge when you can roll over and watch the moonlight on someone’s face instead of the darkness holding phantoms of loss.  Roy’s subconscious time is filled with Kaldur but that’s okay because his waking life is too.


End file.
